During NFV (network function virtualization), a VNF (virtualized network function) is created on a common hardware device such as a server, a switch, or a memory to implement some network functions. In this way, these network functions can run on the common hardware device with no need of configuring a new dedicated network element device. This can greatly enhance network deployment flexibility and reduce investment costs.
In a process in which a network function is implemented by using an NFV technology, a VNF runs on hardware in a form of software, and a VNF resource is allocated and released by means of VNF instantiation and termination. The VNF instantiation is a process of allocating a resource to a VNF and installing software for the VNF. The termination is a process of releasing a resource allocated to a VNF. Generally, a resource required for VNF instantiation is stored in a VNF packet, and a VNF is instantiated according to the VNF packet.
In the prior art, to prevent a VNF packet from being forged and tampered in transmission and storage processes, a signature file of software is added to the VNF packet. After receiving the VNF packet, a receive end performs security verification on the VNF packet by verifying the signature file of the software, so as to ensure security of the VNF packet in a transmission process. In addition, the receive end further needs to perform security verification on the stored VNF packet before VNF instantiation is performed, so as to ensure security of the VNF packet during storage. However, this increases a VNF instantiation delay and reduces VNF instantiation performance.